Think Smee, This will be the fall of Peter Pan
by KatherineFaytee
Summary: What happens when Peter finally meets his pirate match. A girl!
1. Prolouge

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lost Boys, Pirates, Pan, Tinkerbell Or Indians. I do how ever own Isabelle, Fira, Bess and Lily. This is my first Fan Fiction so please read and review.

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

It was a dark night on the Jolly Roger. All was quiet but the sound of a baby's cry from the captain's bunk. "SMEE!" Captain Jass Hook yelled, the child currently lying on his bed hadn't stopped crying since its birth earlier on the past day. A small man ran into the room. His white hair seemed to pop stray out of his red and white striped hat. He was a large man, and seemed to be content.

"Yes-s C-captain?" Smee stuttered, scared of what the captain might do to him.

"Take this reached thing to the fairies. Tell them that I only wish to see it during the summer months. You may take Cecco and Jukes with you." Hook ordered.

"Aye Captain, but does she have a name captain?" Smee asked.

"Her mother's will do nicely. Think Smee, this will be the downfall of Peter Pan."\

***

Twelve years have passed since Smee, Cecco, and Jukes took Isabelle Katherine Hook to the fairies, negotiating with them to allow their captain (And the rest of the crew) to see Isabelle for 6 weeks in the summer. Anytime that Peter would come though, Hook would shove her into a forest on some useless job. Now she wants to find out what has happened.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 The meeting

**Disclaimer- I don't own any character's from the original Book//Play// Movie Though I do own Isabelle, Lily, Bess and Fira.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting.**

Izzy walked out of the forest after being shoved in by a blonde haired pirate named Noodles. He wasn't a very pleasant fellow; actually, he was scared most of the time by people. Isabelle found it fun to pull pranks on him. She watched from the shore, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, a boy flying to the ship she was currently calling home. She looked at her fairy, Lily, who was currently dressed in a white blouse, a black pair of pants with a vest, over top of the black pants, were chocolate brown boots. Izzy's outfit matched, slightly. She wore a black skirt that cut above the knees, with red and black socks on under neither both of the skirt and boots. She looked into the fairy's green eyes. "I think we should fly over." Isabelle stated.

She thought of being back in pixie hollow, a happy thought she only thought of when she was stuck on the Jolly Roger, and her feet lifted from the ground, she didn't need any pixie dust, she was the only one who could. Lily fixed her red hair into a braid and put it under a black hat. Bells seemed to leave the young fairy's mouth instead of a human voice. The sound (Though unknown to Isabelle) sounded like sleigh bells. Lilly lifted up into the air and followed Isabelle.

It didn't take long for the young duo to reach the pirate ship to see a bunch of young boys fighting her pirates, her father fighting a young red head. "Oh look Peter. I have a new playmate for you." Izzy's father stated before she grabbed the sword from the ground, someone had to drop. Isabelle quickly looked at her hair, waiting to see what the boys were doing. The red head boy was cute, though he was dress in fairy type clothing. It was made out of leaves, she realized before he cocked his head to the side while they locked swords.

"You want me to fight a girl cod-fish? Hah! I have more pride than that!" Isabelle felt as if someone had stabbed her with a stick.

"I ain't a girl!" Isabelle yelled. She charged at Peter. He quickly blocked. "Who are you anyways to call me a girl?"

"Peter Pan, I'd bow, but we are fighting. Remind me to do it later." Izzy rolled her eyes as Peter spoke. She had heard her father complain about Peter before; she just always thought it was Noodles' real name.

"I am Isabelle the pirate. Remind me to bow to you as well." She quickly relies that they both were floating. They fought as if it were rehearsed. She had a block for everything he'd pull at her, and he was the same. "Wait! Where is Lily?!?" Isabelle asked frantically, Peter looked around too.

"Crud, I lost Tink." Peter stated, before the sound of bells sounded. The fairies were sitting at the top of the mast, talking to each other. "TINK! You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

"LILY!! You're having a conversation with the bad guys." Isabelle yelled.

"That's it, we're gone. Let's go boys, you too Tink. See you tomorrow Isabelle." And in that split second, Izzy met her match.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2 The Swim

**Chapter 2 – The Swim**

She sighed. After not killing that Peter Boy, she was sent off the ship to go home to the fairies. Hook was yelling for the longest time. Isabelle sighed again as Lily flew near her, darting around everywhere.

The sound of sleigh bells filled the air. Isabelle nodded "I, too, wish to have a bath. Let's go to Mermaid Lagoon." Izzy pointed towards the lagoon not too far from them. Lily nodded quickly and turned towards the lagoon. It only took a few minutes for the pair to reach the Lagoon. Fira, a fairy who made clothes for Isabelle, seemed to know she'd be there. Already appearing on one of rocks, in her arms lay the familiar pink dress Isabelle wore when she wasn't with the pirates. Izzy quickly landed in the bushes, taking off her pirate clothing and hiding it in a hollow tree. Lily simply grabbed the clothes that she had hidden under a bush. They both took a few steps back, and ran into the lake, waking the mermaids.

They were beautiful creatures, though **very** jealous over most girls. Unlike most girls though, the mermaids simply adored Isabelle. They had taught her how to swim for a long time, and the importance of looking pretty. Suddenly, they became more excited than usual, which confused the young blonde girl. They pointed to the sky and yelled "PETER!!" They screamed like young girls, unlike Isabelle and the fairies who were screaming like as if they were in a horror movie. Isabelle quickly swam behind a rock and pulled on her dress. Fira and Bess flew to the hollow tree and grabbed Izzy's sword and flew back to her. She took the sword from its sheath; it reflected the water almost perfectly. Isabelle placed it in her mouth and was ready to fight if needed.

Peter landed in the lake not to long after Isabelle placed on her shoes, which were weighing her down slightly. He started towards the rocks, before the mermaid fan type girls got to him. Isabelle turned around and got out of the lagoon. She turned around, half expectantly to see him enjoying his time with the mermaids, but she was surprised. Peter's eyes were pleading for her to help him, and so she flew to the rocks. The pink dress was body fitting beautifully around her figure; it cut it a V shape at the neck line and cut off at the knees. She waved to him and curtsied; he attempted to fly up and was failed by the many mermaids. "Ladies, we mustn't drown the guest should we?" Isabelle asked. The mermaids instantly moved away and Peter flew up and bowed. They stared at each other not really knowing what to do.

"I'm going to Pixie hollow. My fath- Hook was unpleased I didn't kill you."Isabelle watched as Peter looked at the V neck on her shirt. He quickly blinked and looked at her.

"You may live with us if you wish, we need a mother." Peter said. "We, being the boys." Izzy had head of the infamous lost boys and quickly agreed and so, they left for the tree.


	4. Chapter 3 New Home

**Chapter 3- New Home**

Isabelle followed Peter, Tink and her two fairies to a small bush that Hook, Smee and Cecco had dragged her by so many times. "This is the main entrance, the boys go in a different one, but from here I have to blindfold you. Hook has pulled so many tricks on our past mothers that I'm used to it." Isabelle turned around for the red headed boy.

"I don't have many good stories though. I'm not as good as Wendy-Lady. Lily and Fira told me that story. Plus I thought you live in a tree." Peter caustically placed the handkerchief over her eyes. His touch felt funny to Isabelle, no one ever had touched her.

"That's fine, and let me guess: 'No one must ever touch you?'" He asked her casually, like he said it a thousand times. She jumped lightly again.

"You needn't take my hand; if that's what you intend to do. Just continue talking about something. It doesn't matter what you even talk about." Izzy said refusing to touch Peter again. Ever. She followed both the voice of Peter and the fairies (Who she forgot about). After a few minutes of Peter Ranting on about Wendy, they made it to the large room. Peter took off the handkerchief of Izzy's face. The room seemed nice. Bunk beds lined the walls each with a name. There were holes in the wall for weapons and maps. There also were holes that seemed to hold small rooms were the fairies would live.

"The room behind that clothe is your room and mines to the left. I will go find the boys."Isabelle nodded as she walked into her room. It had a small bed, a mirror, a chair, and a dresser. When she looked up, she saw the sky, the endless blue painted with white clouds. She was content. Now all she had to do was meet the boys.

The boys seemed to span through different years. There was only two though, that Isabelle knew the names of. Slightly, Peter's right hand man (He too had a fairy, her name was Bess) and Charlie, Wendy's Great Grandson, who loved Never land so much, he decided to stay.


	5. Chapter 4 Midnight Secrets

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, shit hit the fan and all that jazz... So! I'm finally back which further proves I'm still alive! So ya'll know the usual disclaimer, I don't know any of the original caracters and I own; Isabelle, Lily, Fira, Bess and Charlie. SO thanks for all the subscriptions, Imma still alive!, and finally I want to throw out I really big thanks to my real life Cecco, who helped me with this chapter! Yay, Cecco! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Love y'all thanks for subscribing!**

**Kyra Lee**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – Midnight Secrets**

Isabelle awoke in the middle of the night. Her arm automatically reached for her sword that lay under the white pillow. She let thoughts of pixie hollow float through her head. Izzy wondered what the queen would think of her living with people her size, not to mention being their mother.

She sighed and walked out into the large room where the boys had been. She heard the slight tinkle of bells from Lily's room. Isabelle was always amazed that no one would ever be awoken from the fairy's gibberish. Isabelle peeked her head into the little hole in the wall where her fairy lay. "Lily!" Isabelle whispered trying not to wake her new children. The fairy rolled over in attempt to rid of Izzy's voice. Isabelle poked the fairy, causing it to fall off its bed. It left a little thump. Lily walked lazily over to her human. The sleigh bells filled the air.

"Oh shush Lily. I need you to go to pixie hollow, and tell them I am staying with Peter Pan." The fairy let out some more bells, and turned a red shade. "No, it can't be done in the morning you're going to do it now." The fairy nodded and fluttered out of the room. Isabelle sighed again and looked around. The boys looked so peaceful sleeping. Unlike the pirates, they just looked scary and mean. She tucked in a few of the boys who had uncovered them selves and started to walk to her door, until something caught her sight, a pair of fiery green eyes. Isabelle put her hands where her sword would be but she left it in her room. She swore under her breath, until she realized the eyes were coming from the room on her left. "Peter?"

"Yes Isabelle? You rang?" He asked. _Why would he be up so late?_ Isabelle thought to herself.

"Just checking. Good Night." Izzy said walking to her room. She jumped on her bed, placed her head on the pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Surprise

**Chapter 5 – The Surprise**

Isabelle opened her eyes; the beautiful light for the sky hit her. She smiled before she rolled herself off the bed and moved her hand to under her pillow, the sword was still there. She tied it to a belt, and walked out of the room. The boys were already up, playing and fighting. Some of them stared while others just continued to play. She looked at a small piece of parchment that was lying on a small wooden table. "Peter left it there this morning, he said only you were aloud to read it." Charlie said as he went back to fighting Slightly, who seemed to have the upper hand.

Isabelle picked up the parchment; it looked to be like the ones on Hook's ship, though she wouldn't be surprised if it was from the ship. "Isabelle," It started. "I have gone into the forest to get some breakfast, I hope you like fruit! Peter." She wondered how long ago she had left, and why the room had suddenly gotten very quiet. She turned around, the skirt on her dress spinning, to see Peter with a basket of fruit.

"Wow." She stated as she was passes a large red apple. It looked fresh, and delicious, and tasted even better than it looked. Izzy ate hungrily. She looked at Peter. "Aren't you hungry?" She asked. He smiled and shook his head.

"I already ate my breakfast." He said to her. "Hey boys! Those pirates are up to no good again. Wanna go kill some after breakfast." Isabelle felt a lump in her throat. Pirates? Would that mean that she'd have to kill her brothers of the sea. She calmed herself before Peter had a chance to look at her again.

"You know you don't have to go Isabelle. You can stay here like the rest of our mothers did." Peter said. Izzy shook her head.

"I'm fine, let's go." She said grabbing her sword.


End file.
